The usefulness of the cargo space in SUVs, crossovers, hatchbacks and wagons may be greatly enhanced by means that separate and retain items transported in that space. The goal is to avoid potential damage to those items due to sudden shifting and movements caused by the motion of the motor vehicle including those produced under cornering forces or heavy braking. Toward this end, Ford Motor Company previously introduced a portable storage system that is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537. That system incorporates hinged side members that may be deployed to support a removable shelf at different heights in the storage compartment.
This document relates to a new and improved storage system incorporating a versatile tonneau cover that is displaceable between a storage position in a storage compartment underlying a floor panel and multiple use positions for partitioning the cargo space above the floor panel in substantially any desired manner. Further, the storage system incorporates a unique and novel lighting system tailored to meet the changing needs of the vehicle operator based upon the manner in which the tonneau cover is utilized to partition the cargo space. Accordingly, the present storage system set forth in this document represents a significant advance in the art.